Warriors Diaries
by catbooklover2004
Summary: This is what warrior cats diaries would look like if they had one. please check this out and reveiw. Pretty please? I'm gonna try my best to satisfy you.


Dear Diary,

It's me, Rusty. I'm bored of housecat life. It's so boring! I'm gonna go out into the woods to try to catch a mouse, just like in my dream. Here I go! Right now I just jumped over my fence. Now I'm entering the woods. My BFF Smudge just tried to stop me, telling me that there are huge wildcats that live out there who sharpen their claws on old bones of their enemies and eat live rabbits for breakfast. Like I'm gonna believe that! Well I'm in the woods now. Let's see what I can find. Oh, there's a mouse! Let's see, crouch, quietly walk towards it, and pounce! Oh, dang it. I missed it. Wait a minute, what's that red fur? I'm gonna go see what it is. Wait, I just got attacked! That means I can't write in you!

Ok, the fight is done. I was attacked by some gray cat who says he's in 'ThunderClan' and his name is Graypaw. What kind of name is that? He says that his leader and mentor are coming and that I should hide. I'm gonna. Who knows what they could do to me! Oh no! I'm too late! They're here! They're a huge golden tom and bluish she cat. Graypaw says that the blue she cat is the leader. She says that she and the golden tom where watching me! She says I could have could have caught that mouse if I hadn't hesitated so long. Can you believe that? I almost had it! And she was impressed with my fight with Graypaw. She said she had never seen a kittypet (What is a kittypet?) turn around and fight like I had before. Then she said something even more surprising! She asked if I wanted to join her Clan! Now this is a hard choice. I leave my comfy housecat life? Or I miss a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity? Okay, I've decided. I'm gonna join. I told Smudge and he was soooooooooooooooo disappointed. I'm gonna miss him. But I'm gonna spend one more day with him. Then I'm gonna tell the Clan cats my answer. Oh, by the way, the blue she-cat is named Bluestar and the gold tom is named Lionheart. I can't wait!

Ok, now my day with Smudge is over. I'm going to join them. Here I go. I'm walking into the forest now. I smell Lionheart. There he is! He told me there was another cat there, named Whitestorm, a white tom. Now we are heading towards the camp. I wonder what other cats will be there. Now I can make new friends! Whew, it's hard to get to the camp. But finally, here we are! Wow! There are tons of cats here! And there's Graypaw! I wonder if I will get a Clan name. I hope so! Oh, there's Bluestar. She just told all cats to gather. She said there is a new cat who wishes to join the Clans. That's me! She says now my name will be Firepaw! That sounds awesome! And now I'm Bluestar's apprentice! But I'm also nervous. Some cat must have found out that I was a housecat or kittypet because now they are teasing me. Lionheart told me that was Longtail. He says he can smell my fear. I'm sick of this teasing. I'm jumping at him. He is totally unprepared and I start clawing him and scratching him. I split his ear into a V shape. Suddenly my air supply was cut off. Longtail had caught my c my air supply was cut off. Longtail had caught my collar and was pulling hard. I was choking! Suddenly there is this loud snap! My collar just snapped. I'm free!

The fight is over. Longtail is heading to a den, probably to get his ear fixed up. Now I want to talk to Graypaw. There his is again. Wow, this is a long diary entry. But now Graypaw is going to show me around. He says I fought really well and that I sent Longtail to the medicine cat's den. That must have been the den I sent him to. He showed me the elders den with was a home to all the retired warriors and queens. Then he showed me the nursery. That's where all the she-cats with kits or queens live. Now we are going to the warriors den. That's where warriors like Lionheart and Longtail sleep. He told me that that cave over there is Bluestar's den. Now we are at the end of our tour. We went to the apprentices den, where other 'paws like me and Graypaw sleep.

Wait! I just heard a yowl! There is a black tom at the top of the HighLedge! He said there was a fight and that Oakheart died. Who is Oakheart? But anyways, then he collapsed. Poor guy. He must be hurt. Then a huge tabby tom burst in the camp, holding a tom with a red tail in his jaws. The tabby dropped the cat and yowled, "Retail is… dead!" Bluestar gasped and ran over to the tom. She looked really sad. She said that we must appoint a new deputy. She said Lionheart would be it. Wow! My new friend's mentor was the deputy! Now it's time to rest though. Graypaw and I walked into the apprentices den. There was a brown tom and a ginger she-cat inside. I asked where I could sleep, and the ginger she-cat said, 'Anywhere, as long as it's not by me, _kittypet_." That kind of hurt. But I chose a moss bed by Graypaw. I'm kind of tired. This was a very exiting day. I join a Clan; become a member of ThunderClan, meet new cats, and so much more all in one day! So I should go to sleep.

Good night, diary,

Firepaw

**A/N: How did I do? Please tell me in a review! So this is just part one of Firestar's diary. After I'm done with his, I'm gonna do more warrior diaries. Ok? Please review and tell me how I did. **


End file.
